Computing devices are widely utilized in a multitude of environments. Users rely on portable computing devices when traveling for business or leisure, further relying on their durability and continued operability in any number of environments.
Due to their portability, portable computing devices are designed to withstand both environmental variances and user abuse. Computing devices are expected to remain operable even when accidentally or intentionally introduced to a wet environment. A user may leave a computing device poolside where it may be subjected to water splashing, or alternatively, a user may spill a liquid drink onto and into the device.
Conventional computing devices employ rubber materials to protect the device's peripheral openings from accidental liquid saturation. While rubber materials can be utilized externally to seal the device's openings, or utilized internally to protect components from liquids, liquid-proof rubber materials do not allow for dissipating the heat generated by many of today's computing devices.
The electronics in a typical portable laptop computer can generate upwards of fifteen to sixty-five watts of power that must be dissipated from the computer's electronic housing. The amount of heat required to be dissipated continues to increase as technology advances and computer performance continues to increase.
Typically, a computing device's keyboard assembly is utilized to dissipate heat by allowing airflow out of the device's electronic housing through the keyboard and keyboard supporting structure. Keyboard assemblies are designed with many openings to accommodate assembling the key actuation mechanisms with the keyboard base plate and to permit heat dissipation. Unfortunately, these same openings also allow liquids to penetrate into a computer's electronic housing and onto the electronic components.
Accordingly, there is a need to improve the portability and durability of computing devices in varying environments by providing liquid protection of the device's electronic components without sacrificing the requirements of electronic component heat dissipation.